Formulators of cellulose chemicals and soft fibrous structures are always looking for additional types of fibers in order to improve performance or reduce cost. Soft fibrous structures have conventionally been made with wood pulp cellulosic fibers. More recently, synthetic fibers have been used.
No prior art reference has disclosed liberating certain seed hairs to obtain individualized seed hairs and using seed hairs in soft fibrous structures.
Accordingly, there is a need for individualized seed hairs, methods for individualizing seed hairs, seed hair-containing soft fibrous structures, single- or multi-ply sanitary tissue product comprising such soft fibrous structures and method for making such soft fibrous structures and sanitary tissue products.